Blade Dance - Katarina and Fiora
by En7y
Summary: A tale of physical and sexual struggle between the two best swords user of their nation.


Blade Dance

A story centered on Katarina and Fiora. A physical and sexual struggle.

In the institute of the League of Legends, there were not many that did not know of Katarina's name. In fact, it's probable that in the world of Runeterra, there is not one sentient being that did not know of the Sinister Blade. Her name is spread far and wide, famed not only for her beauty, but her peerless skill with the blades. In the nation of Noxus, her talent is only comparable to her father, who is missing, and Talon. Truly, a woman that knew how to wield a sword.

In the vast amount of skirmishes between Demacia and Noxus, the only challenger that most would see against Katarina is Garen. Of course, there was one more, one that most Runeterran citizens are not aware of: Fiora. While in the upper echelons her name, nay, her house was once the epitome of the art of dueling, she has yet to participate in the battles between the two nations, and thus was unknown to many. That is, until she joined the institute. Now, many speculate, as champions of their respective nations, and both being considered the best sword user amongst them, who truly is better.

And the two both felt each other's presence very threatening. They have fought against each other many times in the League of Legends, and both can attest how powerful each other are. Of course, each would blame worthless teammates and unskilled summoners whenever they lost. Outside of the matches, they didn't interact with each other much, as the living areas are divided by nations. However, both decided to pay a visit to Gragas' Pub, a very popular spot for most adult champions to relax after a long day.

Katarina was there to arrive first. She was wearing her usual clothing of a black straitjacket, and military-graded leggings. Her pride came in her strength.

She took her usual order and drank in silence. She didn't like to be in company, so she often picked the most inconspicuous times to get in. As she took a sip of her drink, she noticed a slender figure entering through the door. Fiora. She was in a full bodied suit, with a rapier by her side.

The two regarded each other balefully. While neither had anything personal with each other, they are still from two countries hell bent on destroying each other. Fiora took a spot several spots away. Not too close that they would be in striking range, but not far enough to not engage in a conversation. Katarina looked expectantly, and then resumed drinking.

"So, I heard you were the best blades man in Noxus. Is this true?" Fiora asked, seemingly uninterested.

"Are you curious to find out?" Katarina spoke, somewhat menacing. Challenging words. However, Fiora did not give in so easily.

"Please, I am not as barbarous as you Noxians that I would try to pick a fight at every site. I am acquainting myself to fellow sword users." Fiora ordered a regular ale, and was served promptly.

"Huu~ interesting to hear that, coming from a Demacian dog. Tell that boy Jarvan to follow your example." Katarina finished her entire jug. She thrusts it back out, indicating it to be refilled. Fiora, seemingly annoyed, smoothed her face into a smile.

"Perhaps if your own men learned a little something about discipline and class, then." Katarina's eyes flashed at Fiora's comment. It was true that Noxians were a little…unhinged.

"Class and discipline, hm? Interestingly you brought that up. Say, is poisoning and bribing your duel opponent part of this noblesse oblige you are keen on following? Or is your house nothing but the exact same people our military contains?" There. That hit Fiora's nerves. To be shamed, by a Noxian, no less, was too much. Perhaps with the slight influence of magically-infused alcohol, she placed down her cup roughly, and walked over to Katarina. She leaned closely to her, and spoke with as much voice restraining as she could.

"While it is true that my father stooped down to despicable acts, I will not tolerate even a princess of Noxus shaming my history. Take back your word." Fiora spoke with much antagonism. Katarina looked unfazed. She's been meaning to blow some steam, anyway. She stood up, the bridge of her nose brushing Fiora

"A challenge is it? I've always wondered about the strength of Demacia's elite. Name the place and time, whore."

"Wench. In 1 day from now, my personal dueling quarters. It's not very far. I'm sure one day will be enough time for you to reconsider your words." Fiora left without a second word, throwing a bag of gold coins to the bartender. Katarina snorted as such an audacious act, and left as well. No one refuses a Noxian champion.

One day has passed, and neither woman was willing to back down. Katarina took with her the most reliable blade she had, as did Fiora. Neither was too arrogant to do anything less. Katarina arrived at the private dueling quarters Fiora owned, and stared arms crossed as Fiora entered the room on the opposite side. Katarina wore the standard clothing for dueling, perhaps as a mockery to the tradition that Fiora and her house upheld.

In honesty, both would have rather not fought; Katarina thought this was a waste of time, and Fiora, an opponent beneath her. However, both were quite drunk after consuming the magic ale, so it was expected that emotions got the better of them. And as both are supremely confident of their own skills, neither would have backed down.

"I trust you know the rules of dueling and its etiquette?" Fiora smirked, as all she envisioned is barbaric Noxian brawls to be the most civilized form of fighting for Katarina. Katarina, for her part, didn't respond and smiled back. Such were the atmosphere between two predators.

"As long as one is in capitated. I can accept you dying as a victory though."

"Go ahead and try."

After a few seconds of staring, both assumed a combat position. Katarina respected the duel as to not bring more than one sword, nor having any daggers along with her as she should being an assassin. Nonetheless, she was still feared for her matchless aggression.

The battle erupted with an ungodly fast lunge from Fiora. Katarina barely managed to avoid the strike, and arched her arm into an overhead chop, clearly meant to sever. Fiora parries and jabs with her blade, as Katarina tumbled. To a spectator, the speed of the strikes were very hard to keep up, but it seems to both champions the tempo which they were fighting is very comfortable.

The fight could not be more even. Katarina was more dexterous in both her strikes and her body, dodging with ease, and striking at the most unconventional angles. However, Fiora was slightly faster, and her precision was top notch, almost striking Katarina down, when not just barely deflecting her blades. After testing each other with the first few strikes, they were fighting in a much more cautious thought.

The duel began in midday. It is now currently close to evening. Both breathed slightly raggedly. They could not afford to break their self-control and patience, but it was certainly wearing on them. Katarina dashed in, flourishing her blades as Fiora ferociously struck back. This farce of a duel was going for too long. Katarina rolled under a lunge, and brought her sword to Fiora's neck, barely halting.

Fiora seemed surprised. "You have some skill," she grudgingly muttered.

"As do you," Katarina responded annoyed. Fiora's rapier was squarely in position to pierce through Katarina's skull. At this range, both will die if their blade is carried though. At this point, however, a blue circle formed under both of them. They were being summoned.

Fiora glanced at Katarina. "We will settle this at another time." Fiora set her blade aside.

Katarina brought down her blade. There was a rush of excitement in that battle, one she felt before in her battles with Garen. "I certainly hope so," she spoke to herself, and soon was teleported into the nexus chamber, in time for a match arbitrarily solving one world issue or another.

It was night. Katarina crept across the town, silent as a cat. She smiled. Her night time activity usually is going over to Garen and having a night of passion. Humans are strange things, indeed, to be attracted to opposites. Being an assassin and a slightly lusty one at that, she entered through the windows and into Garen's bunker, who the person in question wasn't there. But it's okay, she came early, she can wait. She unbuttoned her clothes, until only her black lingerie was on her. She posed on the bed, ready to greet Garen as he gets into the room.

Fiora was walking alongside with Garen, incidentally about to do the same thing. Of course, Garen, after walking for a little while, immediately remembered that Katarina would often come into his room uninvited. However, she often came at a time later than this. Garen told Fiora that he actually had something to do, which was to call Katarina off tonight, and promised to come back soon.

"Why don't you wait in my room, instead?" He could not possibly let her know that he had another lover at the ready.

"Sure, whatever you say." Fiora was curious, but she wasn't concerned. Garen was the paragon of Demacian ideals. If he has to do something, it's probably very important. She was given his keys, who ran very quickly. It must be very important. Fiora thought to herself. It was a very long time since she was with Garen. Why not treat him something special? Fiora stripped down to her lingerie, a very white bra matched with equally white stockings. She left her clothes beside the door, and opened the room. Only to be greeted by Katarina, sitting on the bed, with nothing but her underwear and bra on.

It only took a couple seconds for both of them, staring in shock, to realize what happened. Of course, there was the idea that Garen was cheating on both of them, which both would have rationally came to a conclusion on, but right now all they saw is a bitch trying to steal her man. Their face twisted into a mask of rage as both jumped at each other. They clawed, bite, gouged, punched, doing whatever they can to inflict pain on the other. They ripped each other's clothing while incoherently yelling at each other. Not exactly a sight expected from two nobles. This struggle, this rage overcame them for several minutes as both of them sat across each other, knees on the bed, breathing heavily.

It would be a lie to both that Katarina and Fiora wasn't aroused by this turn of events. Taking a deep breath, Katarina asked, "This fight is silly. We both want Garen as lovers tonight. Wouldn't it be better to prove who the better lover is than a fighter?" Fiora nodded in assent. Both hesitantly moved to each other, and kissed. This wasn't a loving one, either. This was competition. Each woman sucked hard, bit each other, trying to make each other more aroused. Their extremely healthy bodies slapped against each other, as both wrapped their arms in a bear hug. The pain in their breasts, already suffering from their previous bout, was un-ignorable. Every so often a slight cry from one of them was heard.

Finally, it was enough. Both girls could not take the pressure, and collapsed backwards on the bed, moist with blood, sweat, and female bodily liquids. Katarina, however, notices the position they are in. She spreads her legs. Fiora took only a glance to know what Katarina wanted to do. She, in turn, spreads her legs. Both were attempting to make the other cum first to demonstrate their prowess as a lover. What better way than to match their sex organs?

They were not experienced in this at all, however. Both hesitated being any closer than where they were sitting right now. But both were now horny beyond belief. Fiora took a deep breath, and thrusted her vagina to Katarina's. An audible, slapping sound was heard. Followed by a yelp of pleasure from both women. The sex fight was truly beginning. Several more audible sounds were heard as both Katarina and Fiora thrust hard. At times, it was a soft, sensuous grind, but more commonly not it was a struggle, each trying to push the edge of the other over.

After a while, however, Katarina moaned. She was almost getting off. It would seem that Fiora was slightly less enthusiastic about the idea, wasn't as wet, and as such wasn't quite as close as cumming. However, Katarina didn't intend to lose. She gritted her teeth, and as both of their pussies came into contact, she held Fiora's legs and didn't break contact. Fiora, who wasn't as close to winning as Katarina thought, gasped. She did not expect this at all, however, she did adapt to this new situation. After almost momentarily losing control, Fiora held on to Katarina's, as both were locked in a vagina vice grip.

The competition now was solely endurance related. Katarina may have been close to losing, but her surprise tactic almost made Fiora, instead, the loser. But as of now the sex fight between the two was very even.

Even, of course, until a certain time. Katarina's eyes bolted open. _Fuck, am I going to lose? _She built a lot of bodily fluid in this competition, and now it's yearning to be released. Frantically, she started pumping again, which forced Fiora to open her eyes as well, and pumping back. Now, both seemed desperate, as each were pulling hair and saying slutty things to each other. When Katarina thought she could take no more, her cum started to leak out. However, to Katarina's joy and Fiora's horror, Fiora broke first, and her cum ejaculated at high speeds, creaming all over Katarina's vagina.

"Yes, YES!" Katarina cried as she slammed her clit into Fiora's, now cumming purely out of the pleasure of winning. "No…NO!" Fiora sobbed as she lost control over her body. Both exhausted, they fell to the bed.

Afterwards, both sat up. "I won," Katarina said, gloating over the obvious statement, "so get out of here, whore."

Fiora's eyes burned. "This isn't over. Your cowardly tricks will not save you the next time, bitch." She spat on Katarina's face.

Katarina spat back. "Yes, I'm sure it's not over, but I'm also sure I heard you screaming in pleasure, so get out and let me claim what is mine." She slammed her clit into Fiora, and both moaned. Cursing, with tears forming in her eyes, Fiora left the room quickly. _Now then, _Katarina thought to herself, _I wonder what Garen has to say about this_. He will pay for cheating on me. Katarina balled her fists, intending to strike out to him first. Her bloodlust and frenzy hasn't ended yet, as will her feud with Fiora. For now, though, she just laid back in bed, reliving what happened moments before in her head.


End file.
